


The Consort Chronicles: Legends and Love [Art only]

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catstiel, Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2019, Digital Art, M/M, No story only art, shifter!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: My pieces for Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2019





	The Consort Chronicles: Legends and Love [Art only]

**Art done for [Destiel Harlequin Challenge](https://destielharlequinchallenge.tumblr.com) 2019**

A big thank you to the mods for organizing this awesome challenge.

The summary I fell for was a shifter!AU that would challenged me to draw big cats, which is something I haven’t done before. To make matters ‘worse’ I decided to do a comic which also I really haven’t done before. I had a lot of fun working on this and ended up going for that romance novel cover cliche for a header and title.

Original summary with names changed

_The Prince’s Consort_  
_Legends tell of large cats defending the principality of Tournai, but such creatures have been lost to time._  
  
_Or have they?_  
  
_Prince Castiel inherited the throne at a young age, and since then, his life has centered around ruling his country and resisting those pressuring him to take a wife and conceive an heir—forcing him to hide his attraction to men. When kind-hearted Dean is offered to the prince in exchange for more time for Dean’s father to complete a commission, both Castiel and Dean are horrified. But Castiel agrees to keep Dean at the palace, where they gradually become friends, then lovers. For the first time in his life, Castiel is free to share not only his heart, but the magical shape-shifting ability that runs in the royal bloodline._

_Neither Dean nor Castiel imagined falling in love, and they certainly don’t expect the lengths those who oppose their relationship will go to keep them apart—maybe even resorting to murder._

Done in Procreate with text from Inkpad

[Tumblr masterpost](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dhc19lal) | [Comic solo post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dhc19lalsolo)

Two alternative front covers

Back cover

For more of my art visit me on [Tumblr](missaceriee.tumblr.com)


End file.
